Marin as legendary pure white Marin to melan
by SnowofWinterWhite
Summary: Melan is hurt. Marin feels his pain from the earth. she goes to the place they kissed and sudddenly she became monomakia  Legendary Pure White. sorry for the wierd personalities.
1. Chapter 1

OK this is going to be a bit off of charecters own personalities, I made this purely fan

made. its not mine...

i know thus is going to be a bit far... :)

fluffiness...

PREV: monomakians have now updated so the look like humans but can still transform to

what they were back then as well as using old appearance.

Chapter 1

Marin was now 19 it was many years scince she and melan parted

One day she felt pain ...melan she said frightened and remembered her hero.

-  
melan was hurt he was in a clearing lying hurt. His enemy one of the strongest monomakians, Noah was pointing his sword to his head.  
Blood Marin began to feel something .  
Melans pain it was very painful she began to groan... On the other side melan.

noooooo marin let out a shout in the clearing they kissed

it was followed by light. She faded marin did not know what happened

-  
I'll die! Melan thought when Noah was going to stab him.

Suddenly light appeared and separated both of them.  
Noah saw what it was. Melan was blinded by light but it began to dissolve.

... Legendary monomakia ..PURE WHITE! Noah said in disbelief

No way

-  
' i will destroy anyone who is powered by hate and has a dark heart covered ice. Hatred will not get you to win... Never! Marin said, marin was the white monomakia.  
melan hadn't realized even if he did he could not think of any possibility that marin could travel trough time and space.

What? You dare you speak to me like that! I'll shoot! noah said with his eyes glowing pure red.

He launched towards marin.  
She got a very faint grin.  
Noah shot using one of the newest, strongest weapons.

: marin had changed each day on earth she had become expert in sports, archery and shooting. But also very formal when it comes to nice days not like when she sees someone bully another.:

Now that she was furious she calmed herself and let noah shoot...

Wha-ts ha..ppening melan thought with lots of pain. He could see Noah shooting at the...  
LEGENDARY MONOMAKIA PURE WHITE?  
fool! He thought -  
Noah was pretty sure he had a strike when the trees started falling and the beem going on the place marin stood.

wh...what? He said

Marin had nothing hurt not even a scar.  
hOW?  
Noah said in anger and disbelief.  
His red armor turned black.

Marin/ pure white closed her eyes...  
" dame..."( no in jp)  
She said soft. Her voice was soft warm and touching.

Noah said.  
she got a soft smile don't ..."don't hurt eachother.

melan... She said softly as she turned around Melan ... Melan... He herd .  
, he woke up when a warm and light hand touched his cheek..

How do you know my name? He asked

Because I've met you before.  
As Noah was paralyzed by a tree Marin/ pure white began to say melan... As if she was 13 as before...

Marin... He said his whole body had healed as marin / pure white had put her hand against his cheeks.

A tear fell somewhere deep inside melan.

How...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry for my bad spelling. This is not mine it's not my characters either. Love this show just so sad to see it end that way even though I didn't get if marin and melan lived happily after.  
I think I'll do another chapter can't wait to see if you like it...  
if theres any mistakes please let me know. Very short...  
i know this is very, maby wierd, at least it satisfies me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marin was relieved he remembered her . Noah had regained consciousness and had gathered evil in his gun. He shot .

Marin looked at melan smiling.  
she felt nothing. Melan looked worried.

Marin let Noah shoot But as she saw more trees and animals dying she became what we call the angry mad side.

Don't ... She said

Noah imediently stopped he shrugged.

He suddenly gave up. I will never forgive you pure white.! He said with hate and he jumped into the air and dissapeared

Marin and melan were alone.  
Melan noticed even if she was monomakian she had changed not only personality but curves...

When it came to the word curves he Began to blush.  
Only a little.

Marin/ pure white,  
She was beautiful just as legend had said.

She took melans hand and hugged him. I wanted to see you she said while a tear fell.,

He smiles and also shred a tear.  
She was so warm. it healed everything of him.  
You need to rest she said as everything became black with a wonderful feeling.

Next day he woke up. he remembered the warm hand the soft voice and the feeling of marin.

He suddenly opened his eyes seeing only his own room.  
he began to feel very anxious.  
Was it a dream? He thought-

Ah! good morning. a soft voice said.  
It was the voice from yesterday.  
Marin! He said as he hugged her.

Marin/pw (pure white)  
Was surprised. But it dissolved inte a warm gentle smile and she hugged him back.  
She could feel what melan was saying in his thoughts.

' I thought I would never see you again' she heared.

Marin tranfered a thought to melan.  
" melan... ofcourse, I promised right?"  
She recognized that his head has in the middle over her tummy. Between...  
He didn't realize. Marin blushed a little.  
She was still in monomakian form somehow., she didn't care though just happy to have melan back...

He suddenly realized were his head was and pulled it away..

S.. Sorry he said. He blushed insanely.

Oh .. It's ok. She said Melan...  
I prepared something to eat. She said blushing .  
Oh ok.

He smelled something delitious from the corner table

Marins food... He thought .  
It was like a big yay.

There was something Marin saw new about melan... After he fought the fool noah. He looked like he was human but with his normal armor.  
Hands, and everything.

" melan" she said looking at melan.

" oh this? the people updated it so we can get full armor whenever we want to.  
We can also get our old appearance for training" he said smiling

Marin didn't relize how cute he was.  
~~~~~ sorry They are very short.  
Btw thx. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was very peaceful until that boom came from outside it was erin she had changed a little.  
It was like normal sister and brother. " yo!" she said not noticing marin.

" hi" he said as he ate " man you haven't changed "  
She said.

She then saw marin. Well she didn't know it was marin though.  
Erin started " what is a girl doing in your room?" she said.  
" GF"?wait how come... Legendary pure white?

Melan fell to one side.

"hi, Erin" marin said softly Marin! Erin said as if she was her sister and smiled.

'Ok...' Marin thought she totally different. Now.

'So how in the world did this happen marin , I mean pure white 'she said as she knelt sown

'Please don't do that! ' said in alarm.  
She was beginning to freak out about erins behavior.

'Yes! 'She said and stood up.  
Please act normal like u did before"! Marin begged

'Kay then' Erin said happily.  
Marin was very freaked.  
'I'm goin out a bit ' Marin said..  
'Ummm eto... Ano...' She looked up into the sky.

'No way you dont know how to fly? ' Erin said teasingly while melan fell over again.

Help... She said feeling embaraced.

'Ya gotta have feeling' Erin said...  
Kay okay...  
There was something unusual about marin she didn't have any visible wings. None! Ok I give up I'll walk.! Marin said

Erin and melan chuckled When marin was gone erin handed melan a paper.  
From lolo she said.

/ melan,  
As you see I would like you send a message explaining the powerful light where you and Noah was located,

- what you fought with Noah? Erin said with dissapointment.  
He nodded and read on

/ if there is anything you have to tell please tell/

Nice he groaned.  
He then saw a big black aurora in the direction marin went.  
Marin he thought.  
"Erin" he said.  
She nodded. They flew towarslds it.

Suddenly the black aurora became light.  
The heard a familiar voice.  
It was singing. pure. No evil or regret. It was marins voice. When Erin and melan got there they hid behind a tree so they could see what she was doing.

Marin was singing up releasing light. All trees was becoming better and healthy.  
When everything was back to normal she said " don't sneak around, it's not polite!" marin said blushingly.  
She was good as finding presences.  
Erin and melan was embaraced We shouldnt have done that... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yosha! Marin said as she tried to fly...  
Now melan was there helping her she suddenly felt something tingling in her belly. She began to blush.

What are you doing asked melan and Erin with a waterdrop.  
Marin didn't hear she continued as she tried doing as melan told her to do. Suddenly there was a beem beginning from marins back and going outwards displaying something only legendary could have. Wings.  
They were very white.  
Erin and melan looked as if they were doing an experiment with her.

' as expected from legendary pure white... Erin thought.  
Angel'

Marin took of att sonic boom speed." Hoy hoy mate!" said erin and took of after her.

Weeeeeeeeeee! They could here marin far away.  
This is fun! She said.

Suddenly the fun was interrupted by the fool noah.

So the legend is true he said.  
Pure white! You will duel me! He said

Baka melan and Erin said.

You must accept he shouted...

Why do I have to go through all this? Marin said

Let the duel begin he said laughing.

He got a new gun! Erin said trying to warn marin.  
Melan was about to run up to them but he was stopped by Marin.  
No this is my fight she said.

He shrugged.  
Erin watched to see if his gun was really that powerful.

It was this time eristole 3000.  
The gun.

Marin did not move frome the spot.

He shot.  
There was a flash of light and marin / pure white appears right at the back of noah. He shrugged and hopped away firing 3 missiles towards marin.

She closed her eyes and held out on hand. Focusing. Erin and melan did not know what to do.

What is she doin they thought.  
The missiles are coming no time for relaxing.! Melan cried out.  
Marin after a while opened her eyes. She, using her hand sucked in the missiles Bakana! Noah shouted with anger

Marin closed her eyes she got a little pain what was stored within her. She tried relaxing and forced it out.

The missiles whent shooting at Noah. He tried to avoid it but was hit on one arm.

Melan... Marin said.  
Lets do this together!  
She said smiling as if she was ready to take on something big. But... Melan started you know what happened before!

Here marin said getting closer to melan.  
Melan... She said softly She got to his face and gently placed her lips on his the left side of his cheek. Melan was surprised and blushing.

Erin started blushing and held her mouth.

He began feeling something overpowering in his body. It was lots of energy and somehow he had now shared power with legendary pure white.

We will never forgive you! They shouted to him like a duet singing. Even if it doesn't seem like life nature is what makes us be able to live. Said melan who had flares coming from him. Marin! He said Melan...  
Marins left hand turned into a gun. She gathered power while melan was taking in the evils of noah's aurora

They both said sayonara noah! And shot the beam together with Erin. In a flash the power made him disappear in ashes.

~~~~~~~ yay done !3 With chp4! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

that night when erin was is her room. Marin sat on the front porch. Melan came and sat by her. Marin... He said gently.  
Is there anything you would like to talk about? Marin...  
-well I want to know how i became pure white... She said

- I feel so different she said Melan sighed.  
he came closer and said - you know no matter how you are you are still an always be my marin. He said smiling.  
- thank you. Marin said.  
She began singing so the light of the fireflies became stronger.

Melan... I ... I She started You don't have to say.. He said - I love you he said Marin and melan hugged eachother.

I hope Erin isn't awake. Marin said after.

No she's sleeping melan said.

She hasn't changed.

-  
Ya think I am missing this fun?  
She said walking up to them

'Geez you are both stupid.'

Marin and melan blushed.  
Erin! They both said

Yo! Said a dark voice.  
I remember that voice! Said marin.  
"Pyon"! Marin said.  
Eh? What is... LEGENDARY PURE WHITE DOING HERE?

Uno... Remember me marin! It's me baka! She said.  
He shrugged...

" don't lie" he said laughing alittle.

-no it's true' both melan and Erin filled in looking serious.

Pyon fell to the ground.

Really? Well it's training time...he said getting annoyed thinking everything was a lie.

" I will take on melan after what he did to that scar on the face last time"! Erin said bitterly.

" is that ok"? , marin?" asked melan.

" YES"! Marin/ pure white said smiling making the crew blush.

"k"! Said Erin jumping up through the roof followed by melan had still some powers left from Marin.

"that's gonna cost lots" filled Pyon in jumping towards marin"  
He had his sword ready.  
" hey!" marin said dissapearing fast and appearing on Pyons far left.

"I wasn't ready"! Marin said annoyed sitting on the ground.

"Baka! You gotta be ready even if it's calm. There might be enemies"! He said starting to load his gun.

That struck marins nerve and she transformed her hand into a gun.

' as expected of legendary pure white' he thought'  
Legendary gun used by the god himself.

" hoy can you clone? We can use clones by controlling them with feeling and mind" he said franticly.

"probably"! she yelled at him.  
Inside she was annoyed.  
But she always had a gentle smile.  
He cloned himself and had him be furious.

His clone was like an exact copy.

" wait... How did you do that?"  
she asked.

He looked at her like what?.

" never mind"...  
Then she saw letters in her mind They looked like ancient symbols.  
The strange thing was she could read them.  
She was in her mind reading them while her own body said it out loud. / viel mecura alianc clone avi all Unos Levi tahl./ she repeated three time and the humanoids were navigated up to the sky with Pyons clone.  
Marin repeated and finally the last time.  
Her sword appeared by her feet and it drew up together as her clone began to show.

The clone was an exact copy.

Charge! Pyon demanded to clone P. His clone was fast.

Marin who has never tried this made her clone duck. Not fast enough. Her clone stood there whole until a cut appeared on the clones cheek.

The clone didn't do anything just changed the color of the eye from green to red. With her swift movement cloneM sliced cloneP's right hand.

It didn't end until clone M sliced clone P after he had cut her on each cheek twice and the end bell rang.

"melan"! Marin said jumping to him and gave him a hug.

" baka baka Pyon no baka!~~~ "marin sang

I've heard that before' melan thought remembering The traumatic scene.

Erin looked over att Pyon Who was standing next to her.  
"so... You lost" she said with a teasing smile.  
" get lost" he said meaning it as a joke.

" baka baka Pyon no Baka~~~" Erin began singing teasingly.

Melan got a droplet on his head.  
Not that again... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After explaining to Pyon everything that happened he said " fools you could have come to me first and tell me, I know about a cave not very far away from here.

It's blocked though." he said.

Melan Erin and Marin/ pure white looked at each other,nodded and took of.

" what the- hey wait you need me to tell you where it is!" he said annoyingly after they left him.

"oh that's right" Erin added.  
It's located neer the river of big snake seyshirasha" however I'll explain more later about how we will navigate. It will take us a three day trip."though walking..."

"melan ... Marin ,Erin will we do it"?

Everyone nodded.

in the sky Erin remembered something." I know a faster way to get to the river!" she exclaimed.  
" lets use the gateway" she said.

" gateway?" asked marin.

" it's a gate that let's you pass from one place to another" explained melan.

" oh..." Marin said. How?

"Erin is one that can open them"  
Said melan.

Erin held up a key like knife and used it as a normal key in the air. Suddenly a door was appearing.

" cool... But it seems a little dark, remember I..."  
Said marin starting to remember when she became blind and how dark it was.

" it's ok... It takes like only half a minute to get there, by the way you always have your protecter, melan" Erin said.

Pyon shot using his gun almost hitting on Erin.

" hey no time for that! Were going in."

Then it became light.

" see that wasn't so bad". Erin sighed.

They had arrived while it was dark

" why do I smell something like running water and a warm presence." Pyon asked.

" wai wai"! Marin cheered.  
" it's a hot spring " Erin said.

" I'm going in!" marin said with a smile.

" btw boys go in one and guys in another" Erin said.

" yeah yeah it's not like id like to see you taking a bath" Pyon said.

"go away" Erin said annoyed.  
Both girls sat in the water.  
marin didn't know how to take of armor so Erin ensisted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aha~~~~ marin said as she jumped into the water. Erin came in a orderly fashion right behind.  
Erin scanned marin.  
"Marin you've grown so much! "She said impressed.

" i know" marin said looking with a smile.

Suddenly Erin saw some of those delicious juice birds.

" marin do you want one"? She asked.

" yeah" marin said.

Erin jumped up leaving Marin to blush.  
Something was wrong though.  
Erin couldn't fly.

" oh yeah this area is sealed from flying"! Erin said.

" Erin... How come I can fly?"...  
Marin said quietly up In the sky holding two of the juice birds.

" I dont know but were going to find out about this in that cave."  
Erin yelled fom the ground.

Marin looked around and realized Pyon and melan was starring att her from across marins and erins hotspring section. "Nosebleed.." Pyon said. Melan nodded. Both blushing

" iaaaaaaaaah~~~~!" marin shouted becoming red.

" what happened?" Erin said jumping, not flying.

Erin landed on an invisible ground around marin.

She then realized why marin was stale getting tears in her eyes and blushing.

Erin let out a scream. Jumping down from the invisible ground with Marin following after. They plunged in the water. They dressed on.

Erin whent mad and started shooting with her gun.  
Then it was marin/ pure white who loaded 1/10 of full power and destroyed acre's land.

"Kowai... Scary" both guys said still blushing. both poising balance of the aftermath vibration.

So they all found someplace to sleep. "Don't you dare come near me when I sleep" Erin said angrily pulling her bedsteads on the ground In one section.

She left to the other aide of the wall separating two cave rooms.

"... Sorry I almost killed you guys" marin said looking sad.

" it's ok, we actually promised we wouldn't look so sorry" melan said.

" Pyon is to" he continued.  
Pyon gave melan a death look for saying his name.

"Ah thanks" she said hugging melan and running of to The other room where Erin was.

marin sat up in her bed looked over to Erin who was sleeping.

Erin was sleeping weirdly. She was having a nightmare.

" ah..." Marin said while walking over to Erin.

Marin began feeling warm and placed her hand on Erins cheek like she did with melan.

" here, this will help you." Marin said.

She looked around making sure the stone blocking the guys from going over was closed and sealed.

She sighed and began singin.

" you will never be alone...  
Light will fins the way to go let your feelings spread your wings as you fly"... She sang with her beautiful voice

She then sat beside her for an hour.

Marin had thin glasslike glasses going left to right over her eyes, like a screen.  
11:00 she read.

I'm tired she thought.  
she hadn't noticed those glasses before. She thought something about grandma moto.  
Suddenly moto's image appeared.  
This can be useful Marin thought while falling asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

marin woke hearing Erin argue something with the guys.  
When she came closer she heard about what Erin was talking about.

Erin thought it was one of the guys going into her room and touching her cheek.

" HEY YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!  
even though it felt so nice and soothing, STILL YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she yelled shooting all around the place pinning melan and Pyon att a wall.

Marin stood there half awake.  
She rolled away the stone. When she was there wiping a tear of tiredness a pillow went right thorough the air hitting marins face.

She stood there, her hair down in front of her eyes. Then her hair levitated looking as if they were alive. Because she was half awake she did not know what she was doing.

" oooh... you guys are in big trouble " Erin said with scorn.

"DESTRUCTION veul ashilan del TERRA 1/20!  
she cried but knowing she shouldn't destroy so much.

"wait!" melan cried.  
That slapped marin out. The power ball stopped She yawned at last " good mourning" she said smiling

The crew fell to the ground.

"good thing we have melan" Pyon said admitting melons help.

Erin hit both of the boys.  
Back to the discussion.

"NOW WICH OF YOU TOUCHED ME?" she began...

"we didn't" they said sitting down.

" ah it was me." marin said getting sleepy from erins yelling.

The crew fell to the ground.  
" Marin..." Erin said surprised.

" mmm. You had a nightmare. So I sat beside you for an hour singing and touching your cheek."  
Marin said tired.

I wanted that the rest thought.  
"Anyways let's go get food " marin said.  
She skipped happily out to get some fruit.  
The crew stared at her like What the-...

" wait! Ill help!" melan said jumping out of the peek whithout knowing he couldn't fly.  
he fell.

"ah! Melaaan~~~"marin cried getting melan before he hit the ground.

"that was close."

By noon they had gathered fish., fruit, and meet.  
" I'll cook!said Marin.  
"yeah scince you are the only one who knows how to" Pyon said annoyingly.

she went away.

It was afternoon. Then finally it was done.  
"smells good!" said melan.  
"eat up" marin said smiling.

Melan ate extra and they all fell apart.  
We ate too much...  
Marin we have to train..." Erin said.  
"I'll go with marin!" she said.  
"jeez your the first one" melan said jealous.

" pure white, marin let's go "she said.

Marins wings appeared. She held erin and flew up.  
Marin created the invisible platform.

" copy!" Erin cried getting her three clones infront together with those bounce reflection things.

/ viel mecura alianc clone avi all tries Levi tahl./ *3 Her clones appeared.  
" forward"! Cried Erin.  
Marin closed her eyes.  
She imagined her singing. She relaxed.  
Then she said / vail DES lightes er sword holy egans levians!/ she said The weapon appeared by clonesM right hand.

Erins first soldier was cut so was marins.  
""LEVEL TWO!" cried Marin her clone shot with guns but remembered the mirrors.  
It bounced right back at one of the clones.

"Two versus one!" shouted Erin grinning.

Hers was level three but Erin never realized marins last clone was 6.  
Attack!

The clones of Erin cut each side of Marin's clones cheek. Her clone hid her face by the hair her eyes covered.  
"How?" said Erin.  
She scanned Marin's clone.  
Level 6? Bakana! Erin thought.  
cloneM level 6 sliced both Erins clones.

It was done.

" melan!" marin said happily jumping to melan and gave him a hug.

" Baka baka Erin no Baka!" Marin sang.  
" you lost didn't you?..." said Pyon and sighed. She nodded.

" baka baka Erin no-" Pyon didn't finish before melan smacked him on the head. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was night. They still walked in a large deserted area.  
" onakasuita" said Erin and melan .  
" stop whining! We have to get food by arriving!" Pyon said pissed. His stomach growled.

Now the crew was looking at marin who hasn't complained.

" for some reason I'm not hungry like you are I'm all natural" she said.

suddenly at the screen she saw Food/ pick.  
She moved a mouse by thought.  
She remembered while making food yesterday half of the feast was somehow became pixel and brought into the screen.  
She moved her mouse up to a check sign after she marked some of the foods.

what is she doing? The rest thought. Check she said winking to them while the food from yesterday came out and placed on the invisible flat table.

"itadakimasu"! they said and began eating.

" oh yeah... I forgot the gate!" Erin said.  
Everybody froze.  
All that work for nothing.

That night melan was awake.  
Suddenly he heard light footsteps and sobbing.  
It was marin. She came there and fell into melans arms.  
" what happened"? he asked beginning to worry.  
" nightmare" she said.  
Trying to stop. " you know the stars, aren't they pretty?" asked melan to marin.  
" yes she said starting to feel tired.  
" I will protect you no matter what "melan said Mm yes marin said then fell asleep.

She's so pretty he thought. He stroke her hair. I will never leave you.

The next morning melan woke up before everyone else, at same time as Marin or else they'd find out they slept together.

They were still in the desert.  
" which way do we go then?" asked Pyon already annoyed..

" north then west." Erin said.

Marin was carried at melans back because she couldn't sleep half the night she had a nightmare.

She's so light. Melan thought.

" dude, what happened to marin?" Pyon asked as they walked into a jungle.

" just sleepy" melan said smiling.

" ne ne did something happen?" Erin asked suspiciously.

"no " he said acting very good.

The crew walked some mikes in the jungle. They arrived att another hot spring with a waterfall.

" yatta~~~ " Marin cried and looked att the others.

" fine on one condition" Erin said. No peeking since theres only one section." yeah yeah." continued Pyon.

" wait!" Said marin.  
Theres one hot spring at the back of the waterfall, don't peek"!

The rest heard a splash.  
" chotto! Me too!" cried Erin.  
She started walking, stopped, gave Pyon and melan a death glare and went of.

" melan seems lonely" said marin.  
" nah" Erin said

Marin remembered she usually bathed with melan.  
Then on second thought she tried imagining two swimsuits.  
They popped out of her screen.  
" what are these?" Erin asked with no clue.  
" you use them so they don't expose your body" marin said putting one on.  
" it looks like a suit but prettier."  
Erin said.  
" I'm going to melan you should also come" she marin told Erin.  
"... Ok" she said starting to blush "melan~~!" she held her hands infront of her eyes.  
" are you wearing swimwear?" Marin asked.  
" yup"

Marin took her hands from her eyes.

Melan blushed. Pyon didnt say anything.

" Erin is coming" marin said.  
a minute later all of them were gathered.

" how come that time marin somehow transferred some of her powers to melan?" Erin asked.  
" I don't know either it was some kind of reaction" Pyon answered crossing his arms.

" well i did feel warm" marin said as she blushed.

"..." Erin and melan blushed.

"?, will somebody tell me what happened?" Pyon asked annoyed.

~~quiet~~

" no!" said Erin shooting a warning shot at him.  
" just asking" he said. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

they were going to find a place to sleep. They forgot all about that snake, seyshirasha.

At night marin heard scary slithering noises.  
She woke up and walked to Erin.  
"I hear movement." Erin said " we gotta tell melan and Pyon!" Erin said.  
" we already know" they said.  
Marin and Erin turned around.

" we can create a soundproof barrier. Also it can block anything from entering." Pyon said.  
"It's going to take melan and Pyon to do it cause they are guys" Erin said.  
" why?"Marin asked " because it's a special barrier we girls can't do it or else our cloth will be torn" she said with disgrace.

" oh!"

" oyasuminasai!" marin said as she fell into erins arms and fell asleep.

" she hasn't changed!"  
Said melan as marin slowely opened her eyes.

There was still noises from the snake. Marin froze. " melan... Do you hear that?" he turned around. " no " he said looking worried.

" melan it's coming from the right"! Marin said terrified.  
Melan used his gun to shoot.

a very serpent like form took place , sayshirasha. " you dare shoot my left eye!" he said with agony.

" why, isnt it my lovely little pure white" sayshirasha said

? thought marin.

" you shall not be carried around by these fools" sayshirasha said trying to be humble.

" I dont even know you!" cried marin back

" oh yes yesss thatss probaly true, but I am part of that bow you have" it said.

"bow?, you mean like bow and arrow" asked marin questioning.

" yesss, dear pure white! you were the one who sang purely out of your heart to me, when I was in minor shape, I was injured but then what I thought was an angel appeared. That was you. My injures healed, as thanks I left behind my skin to you." seyshirasha said.  
Marin saw how black the serpent was.

" why is you skin black I remember something about a white skinned snake" marin said

" oh because there are enemies who are built with hate"

" thank you for sharing" marin said.  
" but I have no idea where the bow is" she looked at melan who had a no on his face then on her.

" well well looks like you have lost your memory ssssss, it is if you sing the song you sang for me ssss, " seyshirasha said.

Marin had no clue.

" well it is stored somewhere deep in your thought." he added

"thank you again" she said.

Suddenly the snake began to glow turning in to what is called a human form.  
Marin could see his eye was badly hurt.

" melan... Sing with me?" she said looking sad.  
He nodded.

Marin and melan held hands Melan who had never heard the song got the words from Marin.

Both of them had beautiful voices.  
Sayshirasha's hair turned white.

He looked thankful and left back into the woods.

Melan and marin stood there.

Silence~~

They started blushing but still held each others hands.

Suddenly the bow appeared.  
It was very thin but hard.  
Nothing would be able to brake it.

Melan heard rustling.  
"to the right!" he screamed.  
Marin shot the sharp arrow.  
It was very fast.  
" hoy hoy it's only us" Pyon said " You could have killed me" he said very angrily. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" training time!" said Erin almost as if she was a military person.

It was erins turn to choose how the should train.

" we will be using dolls" she said " hmf fine" Pyon said annoyingly.

Marin thought this was good. Now she wouldn't hurt something.

" we will all take turn choosing the dolls level and battling it" she said.

" there are levels 1-30 and extra level extreme." erin said.

Marin was first. She was nervous not knowing how hard the levels was. She chose first level.

It was a doll which looked like the human body.  
It was standing there still.  
Doing nothing.

The crew fell to the ground.  
They burst out laughing while a waterdrop appeared on marins head.  
" this will be fun seeing legendary pure white battling a doll of nothing" said Pyon chuckling.

Marin used her finger to knock it down.

Melan chose level 27, he got a kiss on the cheek from marin the morning. 30 dolls appeared all with full armor. Melan cut them all using beam of sword once only.

Pyon chose level 27 and defeated them all. Erin chose level 26. Marins turn " is there a level 40?" She asked.  
" Marin don't even-" Erin couldnt continue until marin said it.

there was one gigantic board with a one cm dot in the middle.  
It was at least 20 meters from her Marin took her bow and arrow.

" marin if you hit wrong it will explode!" Erin said worryingly.

" I'm good at archery" said Marin. She focused on the target.

She forced the arrow back and released it. It hit right in the middle. Then it was followed by two more arrows piercing through the one before.

She turned around and squealed yatta! And hugged melan.

Scary but cute Erin and Pyon said paralyzed looking at the arrows.

- The next day they were heading north Walking because there was not availability to fly or use magic.  
Erin sighed.

" the only one who can fly is marin" she said looking into the sky. " hey I think I found a levitation spell!" marin said looking onto her screen.

" LEVI SORA!" she cried smiling

they could fly now. "Feuf" said Erin.  
" they call a two word phrase a spell?" Pyon said " yes according to my screen the obvious answer is yes, however in other words I do not know if it's scientifically whole or..." Marin was interupted.

" ok ok we get it!" Pyon said annoyed.

" I'm hungry" said marin.  
"yeah" the others said with their stomachs growling.

" hey were over what's called the crystal sea." said Erin who looked on her gps like watch screen. " we can take a rest there" she said.

Marin descended from the sky.  
She plunged in.  
" it's so warm!" she said lovingly.  
The others followed.  
" I'm going to go change before I do what marin did.

" wait! I'm coming with you!" marin said.  
She followed.

"Here this is called a bikini " marin said. "It's swimwear but makes you look better"

They put them on and dashed outside.  
They were beautiful.  
Melan and Pyon came joining the fun.

Marin dove down. The water didn't sting her eyes at all.  
She saw something. It was a cave. She realized she could breath and continued.  
she went in.

The walls were covered in ancient writing. She could read it but most of it were culture. she went deeper, still the water was crystal clear.  
she came to an opening with an altar straight ahead.

There was a picture of ...MARIN?  
Pure white? No armored pure white marin. She was somehow the real legendary pure white.

She swam back up to the surface to tell the others.

-  
Should I do something with Pyon and Erin?... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" really"? Erin said as marin told her about the cave.

" we"ll tell the others later." she said jumping in.

Marin followed.  
It was a minute before they arrived. Erin looked around.  
The ancient letters were very appealing to marin.

Erin was looking at the altar made of marble. It had engraved letters.

" ancient altar " marin said reading the letters.  
" this place created 120000000 years ago was a place where the records were written" Marin continued reading on the wall.

" the legendary pure white saved thousand of people during drought,floods, and when danger approached. she had beautiful singing voice, but her power was sealed by the dark. Probably no reincarnation or anything could have same power. There was only one pure white. It is said that the heir of pure white still exists." there was newer writing probably many years after. "Pure white in order to protect everyone erased her memories, locked it and returned to her baby form. Nobody knows where but it is said for her to be located behind the sky which opens in each 100 years." marin stopped and held her mouth.

" long story, Erin said Marin notices writing before what she read.  
" her parents were great the goddess and god got a beautiful child and sent her down to help the people." marin smiled sadly.

" hey theres a door here" Erin said behind the altar.

They whent in together.

-/-.  
meanwhile up on the surface melan walked worringly while Pyon was practicing furiously.

Wonder what's taking them so long I'm worried.

he decided to jump into the water and find Marin.

-  
In the room there was picture carved. One picture had letters.  
" pure white has many powers as well as transferring or sharing powers if they mean lots" marin and Erin blushed.

they swam out. Melan met them and they swam to where Pyon was.

" I was worried"! Melan said " sorry..." marin said and looked away.  
" fine as long as next time you tell me you are going" melan said gently with a sigh.  
" Erin you to" " tch, fine" she said annoyed.

-  
" it's marins turn to decide how we are going to train" Pyon said pointing at marin.

Marin thought - marins thoughts-  
Maybe we can use our swords and see who can slice the most food in about 60 seconds two at a time and must have at least 10 fruit cut. This will also be help for when I cook. Okay,  
-

After explaining to the crew they divided up in teams.  
First round they would battle dolls and if they win thy go up to round two. Losers quit the game.

" sounds good enough" Pyon said " oh you have to have at least 10 fruit cut in the 10 seconds in the last round." marin said

" that's going to be hard" Erin said.  
" you may use whatever cutting material you want" marin said.

The game begun.

First round all of them beat the dummies.  
The second round was melan vs Pyon and Erin vs marin.

This was tough.  
Pyon had cut 10 cuts in 40 second,  
Now it was melans turn he swiftly let his sword draw through the fruit like waves.  
11 cuts in 40 seconds.

Erin had cut 9 cuts in 40 seconds " this is good for me in this round marin said.  
She placed a normal knife she had had scince she left the momoi triplets " really" erin said with a smile thinking she would win this easily.

Marin closed her eyes waiting for the timer to say start.

She breathed and listened. the timer started. she was quick instead of standing in one poition she used barely any power but turning. As she turned like a ballerina she cut more than ten pieces but 14.

TIME! The timer said.  
" I actually worked in a restaurant some time with the momoi triplets. We had to work rather quickly" marin said

"I can see that." Erin said.

Marin and melans turn.  
Marin didn't know what to do.

melan... Marin thought.  
Marin... Melan thought.

" I withdraw!" marin said " what"? Everybody says.

" you stupid fool! You are admitting defeat wich means you cant cut in 10 seconds and lose for the first time!." Pyon said.

That struck marins first nerve.

" aren't you pure white?" he added

Second nerve.

Marin made a death stare at Pyon set the timer, took out a katana and cut the fruit in 20 pieces in 10 seconds.

Pyon shrugged.

Marin stomped away with melan.

She sat on the hill with melan.  
" they're probably mad..." marin said.

" marin..."

" I get angry sometimes just like that I really am still 13." she said sighing.

" marin... To me you're just the same even if you're titled pure white, you are still the same but also you have become great" melan said holding her hands.

Marin blushed and hugged him.

" thank you..." she said starting to burst into tears. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm sleepy" marin said " hey we have already walked three fourths of the thing!" Erin said.

-Pyons thoughts-  
Were in a desert wich is bad because there might be enemies and we have to stay alert, the target of the dark is Marin.  
-

" a boy!" Marin says astonishing " kawaiiiiii~~~~ " she says starting to run up to him.

The boy seamed to be at least 8 years old, silky silver hair, red eyes and black cloth.  
The boy turned around

" hizels!" he screams sending boomerangs at marin.  
One of them hit a piece of marins hair.

Marin stopped.  
the boy attacked and melan blocked.

" I'm sorry for my rudness I am sion, sion de lances" the boy smiled.

" gigantic HIZELS!" he cried

Marin and melan jumped away.  
" sion, who are you and what do you want?" marin said with a wrorried smile.

" heh heh, I wanna test you and after I beat you you shall become bride of Noah." he said with a dark voice.

" no... I don't want to besides ...  
DID YOU JUST SAY NOAH?"

The others mumbled and melan shrugged.

" marry! No way!" marin said getting angry.

" what's going on" said a familiar dark voice " no-...ah" marin said.

"oh my dear beautiful fiancee, were have you been?" Noah said

Marin backed away to melan.  
"I'm sorry but I really dont like you besides I have eyes on someone else, I have nothing more than that." marin whispered.

" I SHALL MAKE YOU MINE NO MATTER WHAT!" he shouted.

Marin was scared. Scared what Noah would do to her.

"I won't let you" melan said.

He looked at marin who had passed out

'marin... I love her' melan thought

"Keh! You won't beat me I am the greatest"! Noah laughedwith evil.

Marin got back to her senses.  
She saw that sion look away and a tear falling.

"are you ok?" asked Marin.  
Sion began crying.

"sion... What happened" she asked. She looked at melan then sion and hugged him.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone actually..." sion said, his eyes turning crystal blue.  
"I knew that" marin said with a soft voice.

Sion backed away.  
"go help your friend"sion said wiping out his tears.

" yes thank you go to those guys over there! marin said pointing at Pyon and Erin.

"you fool" marin said going up to melans side.  
" you dare make sion cry"

"heh as if I cared"! Noah said with evil.

Noah walked up to marin.

"marin!" melan said.

he tackled Noah.  
" I was only going to give her a kiss" Noah said smugly

"you..." marin began.  
Marin started to become angry.  
She started glowing red.  
" you twisted disgusting pervert!"

"MEIDO TIME LAPSE!"she cried creating an opening in the air.

"no way..." Pyon said astonished.  
"that's.." Erin said "the under worlds entrance" melan said.

"you! I will make you mine!" Noah screamed as he was getting. Sucked in.

Noah grabbed marins hand. The opening closed with marin too. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"marin! MARIN!" melan said. "no I can't loose her not again" melan said looking down falling to his knees.

"melan ! Get yourself together! As if we are going to let that creep get marin or pure white! You know how much you care for her!" Erin slapped melan.

"that's right she is actually right!" Pyon filled in.

"I know a way" sion said.

"eh?" the crew gasped.  
"I know a way to open it" sion said.

" you will need "squared" sion said with no emotion

"squared?"

"yes, magic with four, to do great things" sion said.

"but were only three" melan and Erin said.

"no we have him" Pyon said pointing at sion.

"that's exactly right, however it will be tomorrow when it is an eclipse. The moon shows the underworld taking over the heaven but lasts. We have to do it exactly when the moon is in the middle" sion said getting tears.

"okay. Let's do it" melan said.  
"by the way, for what reason do you want to help the person you don't even know?" Erin said.

"because when she hugged me I was crying, tears of joy" sion said.

"she comfort you, all of us." Erin said.

-'1-

"Marin marin..."

Is that melan? Marin thought in the darkness. Marins eyes were closed.  
Melan?

"marin... My dear sweet young fianc "

"eh!" she opened her eyes seeing Noah onto of her super close to her face.

"I...I ... Iaaaaaaaah!" shouted marin and kicked Noah between the legs.

Noah grunted.  
That gave Marin a chance to escape.  
She spread her wings but before that Noah hugged her.

"no- Noah?" marin said surprised.

"don't ... Don't leave me..." he said low.

"Noah..." marin said looking sorry.

"Noah did anything... Happen?" marin asked.  
He hugged her harder.  
"I don't want to... I don't want to be haunted by HIM". Noah said hugging her tighter.

"noah.." marin said.  
She turned her head around. Noahs eyes were hidden under his bangs.

To noah's surprise he felt warm, something around him made him feel fuzzy.

Marin was hugging him back.  
"marin..." he gasped He started an outburst.  
Tears were rolling down his face like diamonds falling from the sky.

"Noah can you tell me what happened" she looked at him.  
He looked like a little kid crying.

"I have ... I have 7 days" he said "seven? Seven what"? Marin started to worry.

"till my life ends" Noah said .

Something made marin feel sad. No she was just getting to know him! 7 more days 7 more days...  
It haunted her that the HIM that Noah was talking about was coming. Slaughtering, blood.

"no... Noooo" she screamed stale with fear.  
"no... No more" marin fell to her knees.  
"I can't afford to lose anyone else" she screamed tears running down her face.

-noah's thoughts-  
She.. She is crying for me?  
Marin...  
Why? After all I did -  
"marin" Noah said softly walking up infront of marin.  
"marin... That's why I... Want to be with you these 7 last days. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"no... That's wrong" marin said " I will kill anyone who kills my beloved!" she started shining dark dark aurora.  
Started glowing but then stopped.  
Noah looked puzzled.  
"I'm ok I got a little carried away." marin sighed.  
"we will definently ... Get you outta this!"marin said

Noah burst out tears of joy.  
"Noah..."marin said "m- marin?" Noah asked.  
He could feel her lips placed on his forehead.  
It was was warm.  
Noah started blushing hysterically.

"that's... A good luck kiss" marin said.  
"but that doesn't mean I am your fiancee or anything" she winked.

Noah's stomach growled.  
"ara ara... Guess we have to go get some food"marin spread her wings. She lifted Noah.  
'I can fly on my own' Noah thought smiling.  
They flew up to the dark red sky.

-  
"jeez..."erin said "I wonder what that pervert is doing to marin chan" Erin said.  
"its going to be alright she's strong remember?" Pyon said.  
"exactly" melan filled is.  
"are we there yet? Pyon asked sion.

"ia. We gotta get to a place like a cave or something." soon looked on the long narrow path.

That night melan sat there alone.  
then he felt a tiny body hugging him.

"this is what marin has to tell you" it was sion.

Melans mind whent blank.  
What is... This kid?

'melan... Melan'  
'marin!' melan screamed.  
'is that you melan?' asked marins voice.  
'I'm here!  
'are you ok?' asked melan.  
'yes... I will tell you...' She gave him a flashback of what she wanted to show him.  
About Noah, about the underworld.  
'so that Noah isn't bad he just wants someone to be with' melan said

'yes apearentlly... he has seven days to live' marins voice was crying.  
''marin we will save him' melan said encouraging.  
' yes for that's what I promised' Marin said.  
It started getting black. "when there is a exact full moon fly towards it!' melan said.

'yes!' Marin says.  
"Sion! How did you do that what are you?"  
Melan asked getting his hopes up.

"I... I am one of pure whites...servant. " he says.  
'I know theres supposed to be a knight." sion says.  
" a knight that will save her" sion says.

Melan got a shock. Someone is marins true savior.

"do you know who it is?" melan asked sion.

"jealosity" sion says "please" melan begged "no I don't know. The white knight is not to be identified just found he is to be that white knight has a sword, made by one of the gods trusted workers" soin said.

"that is very interesting" says Pyon.

"why are we walking in a stupid creepy forest?" marin asked. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I'm back!~

"because there's more monsters... Where's there is more monsters there is more training." Noah said.

" no~~~ I don't wanna fight"!

"watch out!" Noah screamed

He grabbed her hand and jumped.  
"thanks!" marin shouted.

Noah activated a gun.  
Marin made her bow & arrow appear.

Noah shot it in the eye apparently it was a monster.  
He had blinded it.

Marin pulled back the arrow and thought about happy times.  
She pulled it all the way back.  
Then released it.  
The monster avoided it  
"what are you doing?" asked Noah.  
"just watch!" said Marin.

Suddenly the arrow came back hitting it right in the heart of the monster.

'power of pure white is so great.' Noah thought looking at the explosion caused on the monster.

" wai wai !" marin cried.

They kept walking.  
"ne ne... What are we doing next?" marin asked as If she was 13.  
" theres a cave somewhere here. It is said relating to legend that it contains some kind of material. You use it for dancing." Noah said.  
"oh! I love dancing!" marin said.

"there I think I see it!" Noah said pointing to a crystal cave.

"it smells sweet" marin said as she got closer.

"yes they say at the other end there is a world of sweets" Noah said.

"this is..." marin said as she smelled a gigantic purple crystal.

"what ?- what is it"? Noah asked worried.  
"this is... Rock candy~" marin said happily.

Noah fell to the ground.  
"oishi~~~~"marin said

"hey there's no time for-" Noah began but saw marin eat it satisfyingly.

"hey I know you want one!" marin said.

"Yeah yeah" Noah said breaking one from the roof.

"this is really good" he said surprisingly.

-  
'groowwwwl'  
"aaaah I'm hungry"! Complained Erin and melan.

"shut up! We got to search for the place!" Pyon said.

"sion?" asked Erin.  
"it smells good" melan said.

"wish a kid can like cook food?" Erin sighed.

"there I'm done now" sion said.

Marin and Noah kept walking. The cryatals hanging was aqua now. Marin and Noah kept walking.

They arrived by a clearing wich was full of crystals.  
In the middle was an altar. There it was.

"that's it..." Noah said.  
"thats a stick for boton!, it's very pretty" marin said.

The stick was white and a touch of gold. At the end was a crystal diamond.

"marin... Do you know how to use it. If you use it the door to the world of sweets will open and we can resume." Noah said.

"yes I'll try" marin smiled.

Marin took the piece. She held it up and a copy appeared on the other hand.

Marin used them fast.  
They looked like tornados from the middle.  
Marin danced with the wind blowing in different elegant directions. Step by step with attractive movements.  
her hair danced after, her swift movements, her perfect steps, was all beautiful. Marin is pure white.

Marin did her final move. Suddenly a door opened.

- noah's thoughts-  
I'm blushing... I can tell, her movements, her figure, her perfect smile, her warm lips ,they all... I love them all.  
" Noah? NOAH?" marin screamed.  
"the world is calling!"Marin said with crossed face.  
"eh? Oh, sorry" noah said.  
They walked to the door and opened it.

-/-  
Melan's thoughts.-  
marin...  
her movements, her figure, her perfect smile, her warm lips ,they all... I love them all.  
There is another reason why the people made us human and knights. Because... We were inspired by he courage and love... From you, 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"candy land!~" marin said jumping.  
"it's beautiful!" marin smiled.  
" yes... Truly very fascinating" said a familiar voice.  
The green creature stepped forward.

" welcome gues- EH? LEGENDARY PURE WHITE?"it screamed in shock.

"ah lolo!" marin was shocked.  
Lolo bowed down.  
" it's me! Marin said disappointed.

"no way" lolo said in disbelief.  
" I'm marin TRUST ME!" she screamed.  
Lolo bowed.  
"I'm very sorry for my ruddiness, even if you are marin you are also pure white the savior together with a knight!" lolo said starting to wiggle his tail.

Lolo started to fade.  
" hey don't leave me here!" marin screamed angrily.  
"ummm... I think everything here is edible!" Noah said observing everything he sees.  
" look there is a waterfall!" marin said with sparkling eyes.  
She took a leaf from a tree happening to be melting candy paper leaf and dipped it in the chocolate. Then she sipped up some.

"this is..."  
"what? what is it" Noah asked worryingly.  
" this is so good"! Marin said smiling.

Noah fell to the ground.  
" hey don't scare me like that!" he yelled.

Marin smiled. Noah started blushing.

Then marin saw a cocoa tree.  
It was the first time.  
She looked through her glasses.  
It was labeled Full with information.

' oh yeah! In two days it is valentines day! Maby I'll make my famous special chocolate to the crew, I'll give melan a little bit bigger." marin thought.

' I'll gather all ingredients'.  
Marin started walking around reading on her glasses.  
Then she turned around and checked Noah who was observing  
A candy apple.

She tasted some other things too.

" marin it's getting dark! We should find a place to sleep!"Noah said  
" oh yeah! I almost forgot we are supposed to fly to the eclipse" marin carried Noah.

-/-  
Melan, Erin, Pyon and sion was at the other side standing in a four sided shape, a squared shape.  
They said a spell wich gathered in the middle then mirroring up to the eclipse forming a light circle in the middle.

Melan saw something about sion who was crying. Why?  
Suddenly two figures appeared. Marin and Noah. The crew stopped the spell.  
"marin!" melan ran and hugged marin.  
"I missed you , everybody too!"marin said.

Suddenly sion collapsed.  
"sion?" everybody looked puzzled.  
Marin walked forward.  
"ehe!" sion said faintly. He was crying.  
"I knew this would happen" he continued his voice getting weaker. Marin felt as if arrows shot through her heart and no matter what she did the poison would never go away.  
Marin got a bad feeling.  
"one had.. To sacrifice a life and ... I was the one who chose... I'm glad... I got to see .. You one last... Time..." his eyes shut.

"sion? Sion? SION!" marin cried.  
"please wake up! Please! Please I can't see anyone else dying! Don't die you are the only one who can tell me the key!dont die on me don't die on me!" she cried.  
"noooo!" marin said.  
The words hurt but she couldn't stop.

Erin started getting tears.  
" no! This is too cruel! If we had known!" Erin fell to her knees.

" marin... He was a piece of us." melan said he was actually crying a bit.  
Pyon was looking away.  
"This is too much" Noah said also getting tears. He turned around.  
"sion... I know you... I remember ,remember you! We were just getting to know you!" marin said.

Melan hugged marin.  
"marin... Life comes... Life goes." melan said sobbing tiny drops.  
"oh melan!"marin hugged melan back.  
"SION!". 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day..  
"MELAN!"  
"did you take my chocolate?" Erin shouted.  
"yeah I guess it can't be helped I was hungry!" melan said.

"can't be helped"Pyon said walking to Erin.  
"oh yes it can DO YOU KnOW WHAT DAY IT IS TOMMOROW?" Erin said

"well yeah the hearts day thing... Why do you need chocolate ?" Pyon asked suspiciously.  
Erin blushed.  
"geez I was thinking of making chocolate to the crew!" erin said.  
"geez I'll go find some chocolate". Erin said.

Over in a secret place marin had already begun making chocolate.  
At the same time she gave love by her singing voice and then added other ingredients.  
She was making pure chocolate.  
There was three different kinds she was going to place in each bag.  
Pure milk chocolate, melting nougat, and milk chocolate with melting dark chocolate inside.  
She made five chocolates.  
She was still thinking and traumatized by the death of poor sion. She gave lots of work to the chocolate.

then it was time for making lunch. Marin safely placed the chocolate somewhere safe and began making lunch.  
"hey have you started making chocolate yet?" asked Erin to Pyon.  
"no you know I don't know how to make chocolate and besides nobody deserves it either.!" Pyon said crossed arms.  
"what did we even do?" asked Erin annoyed.  
"well you are always bitilting peoples heads of, melan is always hungry and begins shooting if he doesn't get som( Erin: that never happened") and this Noah is evil and pure whit Marin is... Umm well... " Pyon began  
"she is to energetic, that's why um surrounded by idiots" Pyon said annoyed.  
"you ! In lords name! You call pure white an idiot!" erin screamed to Pyon who gulped.  
"marin Pyon called you an id-!" Erin was interrupted.

Next day:  
- noah's thoughts-  
I gotta train these people, have they lost their minds?

"Noah-kun!" said a familiar voice  
"marin!"  
"here it's chocolate I made." she handed him a bag neatly wrapped.  
"I gotta deliver these to the other people!" marin smiled and revealed her wings.

After she was gone.  
He became crimson red.

"here" she went to every one.  
"melan here!" marin said smiling.

"oh thank you" he said smiling.  
"sorry I don't have anything for you but here! I found it when I was searching in a cave nearby... Well it was blocked with monsters though ehe he" melan handed her a white glowing flower. It was glowing.  
A big smile spread across marins face. "thank you it's beautiful!" marin said. Her eyes sparkled as she looked in melans eyes.  
Melan...  
Marin...  
They leaned forward  
"HEY! I FOUND CHOCOLATE!" cried Erin happily.

Melan and Marin backed away before she saw.  
"what are you doing" Erin asked with no clue.

"n-nothing"they both said blushing.  
"well then I'm off!" erin flew away.

Marin saighed.  
"Erin has changed alot."

"yeah I know" melan said.  
"i think because we are human too I think showing emotions is much easier and sensitive than living weapons." melan looked up at the sky.  
"melan... I wouldn't care more or less." marin said smiling.  
"happy valentines day" 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hot spring! Marin squealed.  
In seconds Noah started blushing.  
Marin jumped into the hot spring.  
Noah tried not looking.

"What's wrong"? Marin asked.  
He quickly tuned around.  
"I- I'm fine!" Noah said.  
Marin stood up right in font of him with a towel in front.

Noah looked to see what happened. Then he fainted. He was nose bleeding.

"Noah?" marin said.  
He came back to his scences still blushing crimson red.

"are you hurt? Do you want some water? Are you ok?" marin asked.

He could just nod.  
He wasn't dependable at times like this. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Two days left. Marin thought. Two days until Noah has to give his life. I can't let anyone die again no it's not right. Sion is already... He was so young he never did anything. I remember... He was one of my students. He was the most powerful of them all even if he was one of the youngest. There was 4. 3 boys and a girl.  
And thats...  
Marin thought.

Marin was still hurt after what happened,  
Melan... I won't let anyone have you or my dear friends.

Marin wrote a letter.  
Noah shall be free. All darkness of the world shall cease to exist.  
Marin took of.

- I thought I heard I sonic boom! Melan thought.

"hey did you guys hear that?" Pyon asked.

"yes... It can't be...". Erin continued.

They ran to the place marin was.  
Falling feathers were all over the place.  
Noah took up the letter.

/ I wish you to stay here while I'm off. I will make darkness cease to exist./

Noah read the letter.  
Melan took off.  
"you know you can't ... There he goes..." Erin said.  
Marin felt a familiar presence.  
It was melan.

He grabbed her hand.  
"melan please I can't let anyone else get Hurt because of be!" Marin said.

"you know... Your the one who gets hurt! Do you think sions sacrifice was useless? Do you think noah's feelings for you changed? NO!" melan screamed.

"melan..." Marin said  
"geez were here to help you" melan hugged her.

"melan... I don't want anyone to get hurt!" marin began sobbing.

"if we get hurt it's because we care about you!" melan said hugging her tightly.

So warm... Marin said.  
What he said is true!  
The sun began to set.

"Melan we got To go!" marin said  
He nodded and marin sent flying feathers to the others.  
Quickly they caught up.  
"can't leave without us or you are in big trouble!" Erin said.

Suddenly their sweet moment was interrupted by a dark aurora. A figure appeared.  
It was a dark man.

"so... We meet again, pure white!" he said with his dark voice.

"your kageyami right!" marin shouted.  
"yes my fiancee" he replied.

"fiancee? No not again" marin shouted.

Everybody looked at kageyami.

Suddenly he grabbed her.  
"you think you get pure white to yourself only? Hah!, Noah!" he laughed.

"I can't... Breathe!" marin said.  
"marin!" melan said and charged.  
Suddenly it was stopped.  
It was a barrier.  
Kageyami then took out a bottle with dark liquid.

"you shall be mine!" kageyami shouted.

"marin!MARIN!" melan shouted.  
Marin drank through it.  
Suddenly her wings shattered like ice and theywere brought up again but black wings.  
Her eyes tuned black her beautiful chestnut hair turned dark and her white cloth black.  
Pure black.

There was no shine in her eyes.  
"kill them!" kageyami shouted.  
The crew were tossed by a gigantic wave of power but the onlyone not injured was melan.

"now kill him with your own mere sword!" he demanded pure black marin.

Marin went forward and lifted her sword. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marin first stopped then she pierced through melans heart.

He had pain.

Suddenly the dark in Marin flew out back into the bottle kageyami was holding. Marins wings turned pure white again and her beautiful white dress was splattered with blood like red paint.

"IAAAAAAH!" marin screamed terrified as she fell to the ground.  
"m-Marin..."melan began.  
"I'm glad... I was seen... Last in your hands." his crimson eyes turned a faint red.

"no... Just no ITS NOT FAIR! EVERY WERE I GO I AM A THREAT! Don't! your the one who under stood me."

Tears streamed down marins face. No More she said repeatly.  
Then she thought a second.  
"I will give all myself.. To you... My dear melan... You shall now be titled the knight of pure white as in legend said pure white's love shall be named.  
I shall now preform the process. I'm giving my life to the one I love." marin said with no regret. Her tears turned red blood and she fell by melan and white butterflies began enterin melan.  
He opened his eyes slowely.  
He was glowing white.

He looked at Marin and thought she was ok.  
He took out his sword.  
" I will challenge you!" melan shouted to kageyami.  
Kageyami charged. Melan blocked using an extended sword.  
Then melan charged just in time to cut of kageyami's right arm.  
He growled in agony.

" you shall never win or compare yourself to legend!"melan shouted.

The crew began to move.  
"melan.. That's him right?" Erin said weakly.  
"marin!" Noah shouted noticing a white figure in the middle of a pool of blood.

The crew crawled up to her.  
Melan... Defeat him! They all thought.

It was like their thoughts were sent to him. Right at that moment he melan pierced through kageyami.  
Who then dissolved.

Melan turned around noticing everyone was looking away and crying. Another shape was there too. SION?

Melan walked closer. His wings fluttered. He felt something wasn't right.

"marin... You can wake up now. MARIN!" melan said.  
Then the bad feeling came.  
"melan... Were so sorry." erin began.

"she stopped breathing!" sions weak voice said.

Melan was shocked he didn't move at all.  
'marin is...  
Marin is gone marin faded from the world together with the darkness.  
Marin is gone  
Marin is...

Melan fell to his knees.  
"marin MARIN!" melan cried.  
The others looked at marin.  
Marin my dear sweet marin I won't leave you again.  
Melan bent down to marin. He touched her soft feathers and stroke her silky hair. She looked as if she died in peace.

Marin.  
He placed his lips on hers. Only you mater to me in this world only you are the one real pure white who can never be sealed through darkness.

Suddenly voices came. It was voices singing. All of them made a circle around them. It was angelic. White dressed creatures with hoods on and wings at the back.

Then in the entrance of the people The lord himself appeared it seemed. It was just light and it was the form of a human.  
He began shinning brighter.

Melan broke the kiss. He handed marin to the lord.  
The light figure shone even brighter.  
In melans voice something said:  
Thank you for have taken care of her, from now on you take care of her: it was a strong but gentle voice. Melan you are also the last piece in the puzzle.

The light handed marin who was spread with the splatter of blood.  
: you have the permission to be together:

Melan kissed Marin again.  
Then marin suddenly opened her eyes and saw everyone was blushing including herself.

: my daughter, will you now sing to me?:  
"father lord" marin said surprised. She nodded.  
Then took a deep breath  
"this is a song I've known a long time"

Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku

Asa ni furu ame  
Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa

Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori o sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi o  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou

Watashi o michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni  
Utau you ni  
Hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Marin and the others finished.  
Marin ran up to the shinning creature and hugged him then hugged melan.  
The others cries silently.  
: thank you, and as time goes by history changes like the shells hit by waves on a seashore then dragged down to the depth of the sea. I will see you again:  
It's voice faded.

"thank you"marin screamed after. She turned around and hugged everybody else.  
Erin hugged her back and began crying, Pyon stood there just doin nothing, sion cied, Noah blushed and passed out and melan gave her a final kiss.

It has been a great day... I will always stay by my friends and loves side.

melan spread his gigantic wings.  
"melan..." marin began.  
She spread Hers too then the feathers they shed became parts of small wing the others had.

"why me?" asked Pyon.  
"weeee!" said sion.  
They all flew towards home.

-  
Yay I'm done... I apologize for horrible grammar and such. Please no bad comments and thank you for support, I was planning to actually give up the story that never ends in ch 16.  
But thanks to the three first comments I decided to finish it.  
The song is not mine it is from kobato: ashita kuru hi.  
The anime or manga is not mine either.  
Thank you bye. I might write other fanfics if wanted. 


End file.
